


Seizing the Chance

by candlelight27



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Multi, NSFW, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, because they care?, in the end there's a bit of fluff I guess, there's tension between the brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelight27/pseuds/candlelight27
Summary: Sigurd and Ivar are captivated by your charms. They want you to choose. You don’t.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on Tumblr too for a game by mizzvengenz6661!  
> I had so much fun writing this but it sucked the life out of me. I hope you enjoy! Ivar was at first my favourite son of Ragnar and I disliked Sigurd, but after last chapter I started liking him. Maybe I like to suffer, who knows.

“Let me refill your mug, princess.” Requested the blondest son of Ragnar, Sigurd. His gaze was blurry, his smile confident and his voice carried a dye of anticipation.

“If so is your wish, _prince._ ” You answered with a smile, receptive with his advances. He had been at your side all the length of the feast, and he remained next to you as the chattering was replaced with a drunken fuss, signalling the soiree’s inevitable end.

You were the princess of a small kingdom beyond Norway. Your father, quick to join the great revenge for Ragnar Lothbrok, put together an army and sailed to Kattegat. And of course you wouldn’t be missing the glow of a battle and the thrill of exploring foreign lands and people.

You were introduced to the sons of Ragnar as the ally you were. Sigurd’s eyes burnt your skin with their intensity from the beginning. He watched your every move and listened careful each word that left your lips. But his attention was not the only one you caught. It took more talking to intrigue Ivar, mainly the mention of the raids you had taken part in. However he was soon observing you, deeming your every action.

The dirty looks Ivar sent Sigurd made you nervous, but somehow it felt good too. Even if you weren’t ignorant of affection, you weren’t accustomed to such overwhelming attitudes directed at you. You couldn’t help enjoying what they both had to offer you.

Sigurd’s gestures had got more intimate, touching your arms and moving closer to your ear in your chat. His brother, Ubbe, who was at your other side, seemed quite entertained at your exchange, while the youngest one ignored it. Instead he sent glances filled with challenge your way, and distracted you with his smart mouth from his brother. Even so, the leg of the blond was close to yours, so the warmth of his body was getting you drunker than any kind of alcohol.

Sigurd, at last, passed you the mug he promised.

“Thank you.” You placed your hand upon his chest. Ivar frowned. “I expected the men of these lands to be much less… attentive.” 

“It wouldn’t be wise to judge the _men_ of Kattegat based on my brother.” Ivar’s intervention was sharp like his knife, surprising you. Yet it was possible that his brother’s answer was even more unexpected.

“As far as I see, [Name] is not disappointed… and I couldn’t say the same of the woman you’ve been with…”

Your breath was interrupted by the shock, and apparently so was Ubbe’s. The tension was dense. You hadn’t heard any or the rumours or rivalries of this port but you weren’t stupid and knew this could be dangerous. Keeping in mind your little game, you tried to save the situation.

“To be fair, I don’t think any of you two could disappoint me.”

Ivar’s face welcomed a smirk, while Sigurd frowned. It was out of your knowledge if you made it better or worse, but you didn’t want the youngest of the brothers on his bad side. Ubbe patted your thigh, reassuring you about the words you spoke.

“You went on raids before.” You nodded at Ivar’s statement. “So I guess you clearly prefer axes to my brother’s lute.”

“I don’t-” You tried to argue uselessly, for you were fond of the music he had played before.

“I bet he’s too delicate to your liking.”

“But-”

“Shut up, Ivar. I would be rough if I wanted to, but clearly women don’t enjoy that.” This time, it was Sigurd who interrupted you.

“Everyone has different tast-”

“Sometimes,” Ivar went at it again, slamming the table, “it’s needed something else than stupid caresses to get someone off.”

“And sometimes it just makes them run away from you.” Sigurd leant onwards, closing the distance between himself and his brother. You looked at Ubbe for help, but he shook his head.

“Sigurd, you wouldn’t make our princess cum even if you tried all night.”

“As if you even had the chance, boneless. Besides, I’m more than able to keep her all night shouting my name.”

“Shouting your name to see if she can get you to do something.”

“Because, as I said, I could do something! Unlike you!”

As the conversation progressed, you were unsure of what to do. This discussion had only fuelled the heat inside you. They were fighting for you, who’d take you to bed… still it was a choice that could not be made. Ivar had a mysterious and violent air; his enticing manners had grabbed you and didn’t let you go. The problem was that the mere thought of Sigurd between your legs had the same effect. You saw the oldest brother squeezing his fists, the shouts of the smaller ones lost on the background.

“Enough, you two!” Shouted Ubbe eventually, sensing you growing indecision with a playful expression on his behalf, and fed up with the constant fights of his brothers. “You could actually ask the princess who’d she preferred.”

In that exact moment both Ivar and Sigurd set their eyes on you. You stuttered; what could you possibly say? Here was the question you had feared.

“I-I wouldn’t be a-able to…”

“Or you could both show her.” Ubbe ended his speech with this. He stood up and slapped your back. “Because if I were any of you, I’d be glad to introduce this princess to our most intimate customs.” He was going to leave, but he turned around and said one last statement. “Afterwards, tell me who won.” He went away, looking for someone, and left his two younger brothers both silent and motionless. If this turned out well, you definitely would look for him after and thank him; he offered them the challenge you needed to avoid the choice.

They looked at each other. There was nothing but rivalry, filled with heat and desire to prove themselves to you. Deep in your guts excitement started to grow. However, having this two together in the same bedroom looked like a horrible idea when you tried to picture it. A horrible but terribly alluring idea.

“You heard our brother, Sigurd. Will you chicken out?”

“I thought it was you the one who chickened out of sex.”

“Will you make up your mind?” You pushed your hands against the table with a loud thud, pushing you luck. If you didn’t intercede, the night would become morning before they could agree. “Because if you keep fighting I’ll go away, to my bed. Alone.”

They glared at each other once more. Ivar nodded and so did Sigurd, thus a deal was made. Slow and calmed they neared you like two birds of prey facing their meal.

“So you want us to share you, princess [Name]?” The youngest son of Ragnar rolled his jaws, twisting his smile.

“It will have a price.” His brother stated. Whilst his countenance was serious, it was visible the lust concealed under those pupils.

“What price?”

“We will tell you later.” The way Ivar moved his mouth with the words sent a tremor down your spine.

“You still could choose.” The blonde grinned. The brothers were teasing you, for they seemed to know your deepest wishes, that you were already soaked at the mere thought of them both with you. Your silence gave them the confirmation they needed. “As I thought… let’s go home, brother.”

Sigurd took your hand. It was strong, and it led you out of the hall where the feast was being celebrated. His rhythm was not fast, so Ivar could follow the two of you. He even waited for him before entering the hut they drove you to. You could only focus on their figures, your surroundings fading; there was not a dark sky above you nor a cold ground under your feet anymore, just the path your soon to be lovers were walking.

The insides of the hut were chill. Sigurd left your hand to light a fire. Ivar, on the other hand, crawled to the bed. He climbed it and lay back against the headboard. A light pat beside him commanded you to follow him.

You sat on the furs, lost in his eyes.

“You are an interesting woman.” He reached your chin with his thumb and traced a line down your throat and the clothed valley of your breasts. “And you look intelligent too. You should already know that you’ll eventually have to come up with a… solution.”

You nodded again, but his frankness returned your braveness.

“If I want to come up with one.”

“Of course.” Sigurd said behind you. He sat next to you, his chest pressed on your back. “So what will we do, brother?” The thick accent on his voice proved the situation was unbelievable.

“We’ll break her.”

“Your way or mine?”

“Both.” He was spitting his words, not wanting to cede, nor give you up to his brother. “You undress her.”

Sigurd just smiled at you. He found the hem of your tunic and played with the hoarse fabric. He planted smooches on the line of your hair and your neck. His lips were warm and soft. You giggled at his romantic signs, searching his mouth with yours. He avoided it however and lifted your tunic, exposing your naked torso to his brother. He threw it away

“What a nice view…” Ivar commented, his eyes travelling to your breasts, making you blush.

Sigurd then undid the laces of your breeches. He took them down in a torturous pace, not wasting any chance of feeling your skin with his fingertips. He discarded this article of clothing too, somewhere beyond the bed.

You were now naked, completely exposed to the brothers. Your nipples were hard of the coolness and the excitement. You were at their mercy. Sigurd took his tunic off too, revealing his pale chest.

Ivar shifted his position, and advanced. Sigurd made him a silent question, and he nodded, recognising the full meaning of it. The blond man moved to occupy the place where his brother had been as he dragged you along. He latched your back against him, flesh upon flesh. He put the palm of his hands on your shoulders making a soothing movement and you squirmed.

The fresh smell of Sigurd, so close to fruits and ale, distracted you for a second but the spell was broken in a flash when Ivar parted your legs. His eyes scanned every inch of your body; he could not hit the bewilderment your beauty caused him. Your pulse was racing faster.

He held your legs wide open. His fingers grabbed your thighs with force, reddening and marking you.

“Make her beg, Ivar.” Sigurds touched your stomach and traced patterns on your sides, warming your skin in a teasing manner. He got near the curve of your breasts, still refusing to give up and get lost in your tender meat.

You shouted at Ivar’s tongue. He had slid it between your folds, testing your reactions. It was short but enough to crack your voice. He kept going to get the most interesting noises out of you. Ivar licked your bundle of nerves. He was not gentle, for he was practically abusing your clitoris with his mouth. His licks, upwards and downwards, led to hard circles that left you panting. You shivering under him was all the fun he had wanted for that night.

You tried not to move around, but your hips were shaking out of control. Ivar didn’t mind, however he changed his target. He sank his tongue in your opening reaching as far as he could. You moaned loud, which was the cue for Sigurd to start ravishing your upper body.

While the blond brother knead your bosom, the other was lapping at your arousal. Sigurd bit your neck, only to leave a trail of love bites around. He rolled your nipples between his thumb and his index finger, pleasure building inside you. You couldn’t stand it much longer.

Just in synchrony with your thoughts, Ivar trapped your clitoris with his thumb as he fucked you with his tongue. He mimicked his previous actions on your most sensitive part. You were so close to releasing, eyes half closed, breath heavy and faltering. The hands and mouth of the brothers were becoming overwhelming.

You were on the brink of release… yet Ivar stopped. So did Sigurd. Ivar distances himself to admire his work; you were a panting mess. Sweat was beginning to form pearls on your forehead, and Sigurd’s chest was burning.

“Why did you stop?” You were confused.

“Because you were not begging.” Answered Sigurd, who left your backside to stand. You were sprawled, catching your breath. You didn’t recall when the brothers had started to agree in their torments. “Thus, it’s my turn now.”

Your eyes found Ivar’s. He was not displaying utter anger, as you had though, in place of it there was the playful darkness of his impatience. He lost his tunic and undid the leather restraining his legs. Sigurd was undressing as well, resulting in both of them as naked as you. You were eager to watch them and they did not let you down; muscles of warrior and a beauty without comparison was what enchanted you. It should have helped you relax, having them as vulnerable as you, yet it was not the case; you felt self-conscious, not understanding how they had noticed you in the hall.

You rose up your body on your knees. Sigurd let you kiss him, and your thoughts were chased away by his tenderness. His breath was sweet, and his lips against yours melt in a dance. You tasted his tongue, and brushed it desperate; you needed that stimulation you weren’t given before. He cups your face while he traces your teeth. On your hand you felt a tug, and the light shadow Ivar’s touch. Ivar bit the fleshy side of it. He grabbed your forearm and you abandoned Sigurd. He gave a last caress to your cheek and winked.

Ivar kissed you right away, and unlike his brother he was all teeth and roughness. He bit, sucked and pulled your lips, until you were once again panting. You didn’t realised you were turned into his direction until he lay back and you fell upon him. His hard dick was pressed on your thigh and you could only smirk. He smelt of earth and pines, rests of the feast on it. The feel of his bare skin, hot and steamy, made you deepen your tongue in his mouth.

Sigurd pinched your rear. You hopped out of impression.

“On your knees.” He ordered you.

“But don’t let that mouth get too far from here.” Ivar moved his jaw again and pointed at his crotch with his eyes.

You supported your weigh on your elbows and knees as they told you. You felt fully exposed and there was another tingling feeling on your guts. Sigurd was on your back, and Ivar on your front. The youngest one had already started; he was pumping his length at the sight of you. The view was one the gods could have presented you in your dreams.

“So, the noises were rather pleasant.” Sigurd said as he pawed the cheeks of your butt. “But we want something more.”

“We have decided…” Started Ivar, looking at his brother, “that if you want to cum, you’ll have to make a better show.”

Sigurd’s hands groped the lips of your entrance, spreading the wetness Ivar had created. You emitted a moan, all your senses affected by the brothers. Your back arched on its own, trying to get a better touch. Ivar chuckled for he found an immense delight in the way you writhed.

“Please…”

“Please what, princess? You know your wish is my command.” You damned Sigurd under your breath.

“Put your fingers inside.” You pleaded. You couldn’t take it anymore.

“First suck my brother.”

Ivar frowned, but dismissed the feeling. He was not going to be suspicious at the moment; they had a deal. They would help each other just this time, and if they will do it, they’ll do it good.

His manhood appeared on your face, and you wasted no time. You glided your wet tongue over the sensitive skin, outlining the veins and the head. The salty taste prodded you to try more, in a way you focused on sucking the tip. As a grunt fell out of Ivar’s lips, you felt fingers invading your opening. Your saliva was mixing with the fluids you were pulling out. You circled your lips around him with more pressure and your tongue orbited without rest.

Sigurd’s fingertips were exploring you, lightly at first. He pushed them deep inside, just to take them out, in a motion that was driving you out of your mind. He was skilled, and your hips bucked when he bumped into a hidden spot.

“Is she doing it well?” He asked Ivar.

“Yes!” He breathed, too drowned in his own pleasure.

You took him whole in your mouth. Ivar gasped. Hearing this, Sigurd rubbed the special space he found. You were groaning as you bobbed your head up and down Ivar’s dick. It felt incredible, but you knew they weren’t going to get you off like this, so you freed your mouth.

“Please Sigurd, fuck me while Ivar comes in my mouth.”

Ivar captured your head and pushed himself between your lips. You welcomed him resuming your movements.

Sigurd was kneeling on the furs. You felt his length on your backside, teasing your slippery folds. He smacked your rear, however his hands then found your sides and caressed you; he couldn’t dismiss his gentle nature. He pushed inside you, slowly opening you. He was firm and big, and he filled you in the most delicious push you’d ever experimented.

You licked Ivar’s tip, because you observed he enjoyed your tongue there right before plunging him into you. Your rate was irregular; Sigurd has started to rock his hips against yours and you were forgetting everything else. He pushed his dick in you time after time, brushing almost every time your sweet spot. The knot of pleasure was already forming, and you wanted to meet your release. Even though you didn’t want Sigurd to stop ever, your need of some kind of relieve prevailed.

You stroke Ivar’s balls. He held onto your hair, praising your talented mouth. Your tongue circling him along with your torturing lips, you brought him over the edge. His seed occupied your throat as you swallowed it. Ivar sighed satisfied and freed you.

Sigurd was searching his own orgasm. You were shouting his name, begging for his help. He tapped your bundle of nerves, obliging happily. Your bliss constricted him and trembled around his manhood. His climax extending in your core.

You were spent, your limbs soar. The surface under you was a nasty mess. You sat down and looked at the brothers. Sigurd had a sated expression, yet something was off. He motioned you to turn your head at Ivar, indicating you were not finished. Ivar was still hard and leaning against the headboard. He was as ready as in the beginning.

“Don’t you tell me you are tired?” He teased. “Because you owe me a round.”

Sigurd rubbed your neck caringly.

“Come on, [Name].” He massaged your shoulder blades the pad of his fingers working marvels. “I’m sure your fire has not been extinguished yet.” He whispered in your ear as he kissed your hair. “Don’t worry, I’ll always get your back.”

You clambered to the top of Ivar. Yes, you were tired, but you were not going to let this opportunity go. His blue orbs were clouded with lust, so much that it infected you. You didn’t give him any time to react, since you let yourself fall on him.

Your opening welcomed his manhood, slightly thicker than his brother. He let out a sound, a crossing of a laugh and a moan. You bit your lip, eyes locked on his. He grabbed your hips and raised you. You started moving up and down his dick. He felt good, ecstasy building rapid. Your flesh was sensitive but it didn’t prevent you from fully enjoying the beast under you. There was a renewed hunger in his face, one that could have troubled you if you were in any other situation.

“Sigurd, we were sharing, remember?”

Ivar played with your nipples pinching them. Your face was twisting in delight. Sigurd was coating his index finger with spit and the mere sight of it was attracting in every sense.

The sensation of Ivar nibbling the peak of your breasts elicited a shout, a frenzied call of his name he adored. Ivar was lost in your body, reaching wherever he could and biting all around your chest. But astonishment caught you when Sigurd spread your ass. He looked for the opening he knew would make you explode.

“What…?” You tried to form a coherent sentence, but you weren’t able.

“Do you trust us?” Asked Ivar, and you nodded. You’d let them do anything with your body, and if it was good or bad, you didn’t care.  

Sigurd tasted your throat as a starved man at the same time he poked your hole, shudders running your body. You grunted and Ivar bit your breast harder. Sigurd pushed his finger further, making you dizzy at the new amusing ways they were teaching you.

A few more savage thrusts of Ivar and delicate touches and kisses from Sigurd, and you met your highest point. You rode the man under you with shaky hips, soothing your needs, as he came on you once more.

You fell on Ivar, as he put his arm around your shoulders. Sigurd lay down on his side, tickling your skin. There was silence, as Ivar and you tried to recover.

“You see, our dear princess, that we had no other option than to share you…” Ivar began, his tone deep and menacing. “So we expect a profuse reward.”

“I agree with my brother.” The blonde one caressed softly your arm.

“What is it you want, princes?” You asked curious, touching with each of your hands both of their jaws. You were sure you wouldn’t reject any request they had.

“I think I’ll let my brother come up with it…” Sigurd smiled, closing his eyes as he nested on your side.

“That is indeed a wise choice, brother.” Ivar leant onto your shoulder to rest his head drifting to sleep. Warm and loved, you imitated them and put an end to that memorable night.


End file.
